Tamriel Tales
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: Tamriel Tales, Story 1: A once wealthy Breton has become a begger, and now he turns to the Daedric Lord Sheorogath in hopes of reclaim his wealth. But would the Daedric Lord really be willing to help?


**Cyrodiil Shorts**

Love of Money

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own the Elder Scrolls.

AN: Cyrodiil shorts is a series of short stories collected under one title "Cyrodiil Shorts" each story is its own independent story.

8

There was a man from Bravil, a Breton by the name of Alphonse Kemyss. He was a failed business man who'd gone from wealth to homelessness. At one time he'd made a healthy amount of money even in the squalid town of Bravil, but now he was as broke as everyone else. But unlike his common folk around him, he never lost sight of his once pleasant life as one of the wealthiest men in Bravil.

It was a bitter taste to be considered numbered among the homeless skooma addicts when once he was so above them. But that was the way of his life. Years of failure left him on the end of his rope and was just waiting to die, too poor to afford a funeral he would be eventually cast in some unnamed grave and forgotten as the lowest of low.

But he was determined not to let that become his fate in the end. It was here when he heard of the Daedric Lord Sheogorath. One night he'd come to the lonely suitor lodge in an attempt to get out of the rain. The owner despite being an Orc was nice to Alphonse and allowed him shelter from the storm, but never gave him a free bed. The impudence, twenty years ago he helped Bogrum Gro-Galash buy this inn, and now he would deny Alphonse a place to sleep? Fool, once Alphonse was rich again, Bogrum would regret his actions.

A man in a dark cloak spoke to the crowd, "Lord Sheogorath is a powerful Daedra, and unlike the useless Nine, he'll grant your wishes, your every heart's desire. You merely need to go to shrine and speak with him."

One man spoke up, "Daedra Worship, nothing good can come of it!"

The cloaked man replied, "Good came to me, I was born blind, and yet I see your doubting face, because that was my greatest desire. Just go speak to him, ask, and he will answer."

Bogrum scoffed, "Take your preaching to the street, and out of my inn."

The cloaked figure scoffed, "Maybe I should ask Sheogorath to turn your inn into a pile of Rubble!"

Bogrum shouted, "Out before I call the guards!"

The Cloaked figure bowed once, and then arrogantly strode out the door. Alphonse wanted to forget what he heard, but he couldn't get it out his mind. Lord Sheogorath would grant all his desires, every one of them. It was too good to be true, but at this point, stomach as empty as his pockets; so he decided to follow the cloaked man out into the city.

Into the rain Alphonse chased the cloaked man, "Sir! Sir! Please wait, I wanna hear about Sheogorath."

He didn't see the cloaked man's sudden smile of pleasure as he turned around, "Why it is your lucky day. The deaf may not hear, but those who will listen shall be blessed indeed."

"Whatever, just tell me how to find him!"

The cloaked figure enclosed around Alphonse taking him into a tight grasp, "Go south of here, stick west of the road, and you shall come across the shrine. Worry not about the insane people you see, they did not believe Sheogorath and he has punished them for their unbelief."

Alphonse did a double take, "I just go visit him and speak to him, that's it?"

"It is my boy, just go and speak to him at his shrine and he shall bless you."

Alphonse pulled back shaking the cloaked figure's amazing strong hand, "Thank you, thank you sir. When I come back, look me up I shall replay you a thousand times."

The cloaked man smiled, "You're welcome, and I'll remember that. Take care, blessings be upon you."

The man took off running as the cloaked man opened up his other hand, he cursed, "Only 3 gold coins? I need to find a way to pick pocket some wealthier people."

Alphonse ran south to find the shrine of Sheogorath, his excitement level was at a place it had not been in decades. He could smell the wealth. The thought of having power once again thrilled his heart to no end. He just needed to ask Sheogorath to bless him and the Daedra lord would do it.

It took him three hours to reach Sheorogath from Bravil, a near record time. Seeing the statue of Sheorogath he wanted to take off running towards it and sprawl himself below the shrine and await his blessing. However, he tried for a calmer approach as he casually walked up towards the stone being.

Just as the cloaked figure warned him there were crazy people gathered at the shrine, he chose to ignore them. They were unworthy of his attention for insulting the great Sheorogath, the fools. He silently stepped up towards the statue as he went to one knee, "Lord Sheorogath, I humbly ask for your great blessing on me today."

"What's this? Another mortal asking for my blessing? Really… been getting a lot of that lately."

Alphonse continued, "My lord, if only you would make me what I want the most, I would eternal shout praise to you and no other, not the nine, not other Daedra lords."

"Make you into what you want the most eh? Make your case mortal!"

Alphonse stated, "I used to be rich once, but I lost it all, everything. I went from being one of the richest men in Bravil to one of the beggars. I desire to be rich again, please make me into the thing that I desire most."

Sheogorath was silent for a moment. Alphonse assumed that he was thinking, then he said, "Very well mortal, I shall make you into the thing you love most."

Alphonse jumped up and down shouting with joy, "Thank you! Thank you! I've never forget this I swear!"

Sheogorath laughed, "I should think not, now mortal, extend out your hands in front of you!"

Alphonse shoved his hands forward awaiting his blessing, "Thanks again lord…. Wait what?"

Alphonse's hands started to turn into gold coins and fall to the ground, he asked, "What have you done?"

Sheogorath laughed, "I've turned you into what you loved most… money."

Alphonse screamed as loud as he could, but seconds later, all that was left of him was a pile of coins.

"That was fun; I sure do hope more of these idiots come to me soon."


End file.
